Juego de tres
by Amnesia Fate
Summary: Shino no tenía ni idea de como todo había acabado así. Solo quería regresar rápido a casa después de las clases pero, ahora, su cuerpo se encontraba contra la pared y, ambos jóvenes a los cuales conocía de toda la vida, lo miraban de una forma extraña.


**Título: **Juego de tres_._

**Género:** Romance, yaoi.

**Rating:** M

**Pareja Principal:** Sousuke x Shino, Ao x Shino

**Resumen: **Shino no tenía ni idea de como todo había acabado así. Solo quería regresar rápido a casa después de las clases pero, ahora, su cuerpo se encontraba contra la pared y, ambos jóvenes a los cuales conocía de toda la vida, lo miraban de una forma extraña.

**Aclaraciones: **Universo Alterno en el cual son estudiantes de instituto. Ao y Sousuke son gemelos.

Shino es mayor pero seguirá siendo igual de adorable. Un Ao un poco (bastante, creo) OC.

_Hakkenden Touhou hakken ibun_** no** me pertenece, es obra de **Miyuki Abe**.

* * *

**Juego de tres**

Era temprano por la mañana. En la casa de los Inukawa se respiraba cierto aire de tensión. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor de su casa. Uno de ellos no hacia más que dar vueltas de un sitio a otro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de vez en cuando y murmurando maldiciones, el otro, el más joven de los dos por apenas unos segundos, se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la mirada fija en su desayuno como si en el se encontrase la clave del universo. Y es que, hace apenas unos minutos, ambos gemelos habían tenido una discusión y ahora, intentaban llegar a un acuerdo.

Ao se giró a ver a su hermano, tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, y con una voz más calmada pero aun así algo molesta dijo:

-Lo compartiremos.-Sousuke levantó la mirada hacia el, su rostro reflejaba cierta sorpresa- Aunque no me guste nada la idea de compartirlo contigo.

-¿No crees que primero deberíamos de decírselo a el? -preguntó sin quitar la vista de su hermano mientras este se sentaba enfrente de el en la mesa.

-Sí, por supuesto. Cuando le veamos le decimos "Shino, te amamos. Déjanos follarte" Muy inteligente Sou, muy inteligente.

Sousuke frunció el ceño molesto.

-No me refería a eso.-el joven soltó un suspiro cansado.- Lo que quiero decir es que debemos decirle nuestros sentimientos de forma clara y simple.

-¿Y qué será lo próximo?¿Pedirle matrimonio? -Ao se levanto molesto de la silla- Sabes, da igual, no importa. Ha sido mala idea el pensar que tendríamos alguna oportunidad. -se detuvo en la puerta dándole la espalda a Sousuke, el cual también se había levantado de la silla y miraba a su gemelo.- Hagamos como si nada ha pasado.

Y con esto dicho, Ao desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola de forma violenta sin mirar atrás.

...

Shino esperaba en la puerta de su casa tranquilamente, mirando el inmenso cielo. El pronostico del tiempo decía que la mañana estaría parcialmente soleada, pero que a la tarde nubes de lluvia cubrirían el cielo de verano. Ese día hacia mucha calor, tanta que Shino decidió dejar la corbata en casa y llevar los bordes del pantalón doblados, dejando al descubierto un poco de la piel por encima del tobillo.

Era un día como uno cualquiera. Shino esperaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa a que Sousuke viniera a recogerlo para ir juntos a clase. Siempre puntual, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

-Shino.

-Buenos días, Sou.-saludó el joven con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Sousuke le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hasta el instituto.

Shino inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y observó detenidamente el uniforme de su amigo. Llevaba la camisa blanca perfectamente puesta por dentro de los pantalones oscuros y la corbata roja, la misma que Shino había dejado en casa, colocada.

-¿No tienes calor,Sousuke? -pregunto- Yo me estoy asando.

Sousuke clavo la mirada en Shino quien intentaba abanicarse con la mano. Tenía los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, dejando al descubierto la piel de su cuello. El deseo de recorrer su cuello con su lengua le cegó unos instantes. Ahora era él el que tenía calor.

A su mente llegó la discusión que tuvo con Ao en la mañana. Desde hacia ya bastante tiempo ambos gemelos habían empezado a querer más de lo normal a Shino. A los quince años se dieron cuenta de que lo amaban, pero decidieron mantener el secreto, después de todos eran chicos y, aquello, no era normal entre hombres. Pero todo se había descontrolado en los últimos años, el ver como su amigo cada día se hacia más y más hermoso era desesperante. Deseaban tocarlo, besarle, hacerle el amor. Deseaban poder abrazarlo abiertamente sin necesidad de ninguna escusa. Aquella mañana pensaron que diciéndole sus sentimientos y compartiéndolo sería suficiente, pero era prácticamente imposible que un chico saludable como Shino fuese gay.

-¡Hey, Keno!

-Ah. -el susodicho se giró hacia la voz encontrándose con sus dos buenos amigos. Sonrió y contesto con un saludo.- Buenos días.

Sousuke agito su cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos sobre Shino de su mente. Hoy sería como cualquier otro día y fingiría ser solamente su amigo.

...

No tenía ganas de nada. Ese día no quería hacer absolutamente nada. La simple idea de pasarse toda la mañana en la azotea del instituto le resulto terriblemente tentadora. A paso lento pero seguro se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia su destino. En una de las ventanas pude ver a Shino.

Sus cabellos revueltos y esos preciosos ojos dorados. Era lindo. Era sexy. Y Ao había tenido muchos sueños húmedos con el. Sueños realmente eróticos en los cuales se hundía hasta el fondo en su interior y escuchaba sus entrecortados gemidos en el oído. En los cuales probaba el sabor de sus labios, tentadores, dulces y suaves.

-"Quiero follar"

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco de este un móvil oscuro. Lo desbloqueo y busco en el el nombre de alguna de sus sex-friends. Una vez localizado pulso la tecla de llamar.

-¿Natsumi?...Sí, soy yo. ¿Quieres jugar un rato?...Perfecto. Te espero en la azotea. No tardes o empezaré sin ti.

Ao no podía seguir así. Un día de estos temía que realmente fuese a abalanzarse sobre Shino y devorarlo estuviera donde estuviera. Incluso el bueno de Sousuke también tenía sus limites, y por desgracia para ambos hermanos su limite se estaba acabando.

...

Para Shino el día había transcurrido con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Charlaba con sus amigos entre clase y clase, se quedaba dormido en matemáticas como era costumbre ya para el, era regañado por Satomi por correr por el pasillo, y por último al final del día la clase de Educación Fiscal. Ha Shino le gustaba mucho esa clase. Ese día habían tenido un partido de baloncesto por lo cual estaba más agotado y sudoroso de lo normal.

Se encamino hacia las duchas masculinas y empezó a quitarse la camiseta. En ese mismo momento Sousuke también entro. Creyó haber visto un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor pero no le hizo mucho caso y siguió con la tarea de quitarse los pantalones.

Sousuke aparto la vista de el. Sería realmente malo si le miraba desnudo ahora. Cuando eran pequeños solían bañarse juntos, pero ahora era todo muy distinto. Si le miraba ahora su cuerpo se calentaría y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se habría abalanzado sobre el.

-Voy a entrar ya.

Sou contó mentalmente hasta cinco y se giró lentamente. Suspiro aliviado al comprobar que Shino ya había entrado en una de las duchas vacías. Se termino de quitar los boxers y se dispuso a entrar en una de las duchas.

Cuando sintió el agua caliente bañarle el cuerpo, Shino se relajó. Se quedó quieto por unos minutos, con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el agua acariciase su rostro. El rostro sonrojado de Sousuke le vino a la mente. Realmente no sabía a que venia ese sonrojo, seguramente sería de la calor, aunque no podía negar que le resultó algo lindo.

Estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el champú. Lo volcó sobre su mano para poder lavarse el pelo. Arqueo una ceja al descubrir que no salía nada.

-Está vació.

En un intento por no resbalarse salio de la ducha. Miró ha ambos lados descubriendo que estaban solos, ya que hoy les había tocado a ellos recoger los materiales de Educación Física

Se dirigió desnudo a la ducha en la cual se encontraba Sousuke. Se detuvo delante de esta y abrió la puerta.

-Sou, déjame un poco de tu champú. Me he quedado sin nada.

Sousuke se giró sorprendido hacia Shino. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al verlo tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Todo su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de gotitas de agua que se deslizaban perversamente por su piel, el cabello húmedo y pegado a la frente, los rozados pezones que lucían realmente deliciosos. Se había puesto duro.

-S-sí, puedes cogerlo. -dijo dándole la espalda, sonrojado y ocultándose la entrepierna con ambas manos.

-Gracias. -agradeció Shino caminando hasta el y estirando el brazo para coger el bote que se encontraba en una pequeñísima estantería al lado de Sousuke. Sus intentos por no tropezarse resultaron en vano y acabó chocando contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Shino tocando el suyo.

-¿Sou? -pregunto sonrojado el más pequeño por la reciente cercanía de ambos cuerpos. El cuerpo de Sousuke era mayor y más fuerte que el suyo, y ,por alguna razón, se sentía extrañamente bien.

Sus manos habían acabado en el pecho del mayor al intentar parar la caída, y ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo. Con Shino entre las piernas de Sousuke y la espalda de este último pegada a la pared.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y, antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta, sus labios habían hecho contacto.

El beso empezó despacio, tembloroso. Los labios del mayor acariciaban los ajenos con dulzura para, después, morder sensualmente el labio inferior del menor. Shino soltó un jadeo ante el repentino acto y enredó los dedos en el corto cabello del mayor, buscando su cercanía

En un ágil movimiento Sousuke coló su lengua dentro de su boca, explorando todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Sus lenguas se rozaron y sus cuerpos se pegaron completamente. Las manos de Shino se deslizaron hacia su cuello y acariciaron un punto sensible en Sousuke. Este jadeo dentro del beso y llevo ambas manos a los hombros de Shino. Los acaricio lentamente y fue bajando, recorriendo todo la extensión de su brazo. Acarició el hueso de la cadera y Shino tembló. Sus lenguas se encontraban en una extraña danza, ambas intentando saborear al máximo el sabor del otro. Shino reaccionó al sentir el miembro de Sousuke pegado al suyo. Se separaron con la respiración aun agitada y se miraron a los ojos. Shino, el cual tenía un pequeño rastro de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Se levantó rápidamente con una mano en sus labios y corrió fuera de la ducha que, hace apenas unos segundos, compartían Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin apenas secarse y desapareció del lugar.

Sousuke se quedó quieto, con la mirada agachada, procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Le había besado. Se habían besado. Shino le había correspondido.

Por primera vez Sousuke pensó que quizás si tendría alguna posibilidad.

...

Corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron. Aun no podía creerlo. Se habían besado. **El y Sousuke**. Lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era que le había gustado, y mucho. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¡Se conocían desde que eran unos críos, por dios!.

-T-tengo que intentar calmarme... -se susurró a si mismo mientras se apoyaba en una pared. De tanto correr había acabado llegando a las escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea. Fue entonces cuando Shino se dio cuenta de la erección que ocultaban sus pantalones. Se había excitado por el beso y las caricias que Sousuke le había dado, si no llega a reaccionar a tiempo seguramente ahora estarían haciendo algo mucho más pervertido. Como el sexo.

A paso lento fue subiendo las escaleras. Debía de ocuparse del problemilla que tenía entre las piernas antes de volver a casa. No quería que nadie pensase que el era un pervertido, aunque Shino pensaba que después de lo que había pasado realmente lo era.

Al subir el último escalón se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Se asomo con cuidado de no ser visto. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la escena que presencio.

Allí, con la espalda pegada a la pared se encontraba Ao y arrodillada ante el una joven chica rubia. Lo que más le impacto no fue eso, si no que la joven parecía estar muy concentrada lamiendo y saboreando el miembro de su amigo, y Ao no hacia nada por evitarlo, todo lo contrario, tenía a la chica agarrada del cabello y movía las caderas suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, simulando pequeñas embestidas. La erección que tenía empezaba a ser dolorosa.

Intento salir de ahí sin que le notaran pero la fricción del pantalón con su miembro le hizo lanzar un leve gemido que fue captado por Ao.

Se giró hacia la puerta parando sus movimientos.

-¿Shino?

Shino lo miró atemorizado.

-¡L-lo siento!

Huyó con todas sus fuerzas de allí, bajo las escaleras con una agilidad que no creía tener y corrió sin descanso por el largo pasillo. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar como Ao lo seguía y gritaba su nombre.

En un momento consiguió despistarlo y se oculta tras la pared que daba a las escaleras. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y se fue deslizando hacia abajo. Con una mano intentaba parar los sollozos que escapaban de su boca. Esto, simplemente, no le podía estar pasando a el.

Primero había sido Sousuke con sus besos y ahora se había excitado viendo a Ao. No le había excitado la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba con el, no, ¡había sido Ao!

-Shino...sal, por favor. -rogó Ao caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Shino escondido. El menor tembló al sentir sus respiración cansada aproximarse a el.

Ao paró todos sus movimientos al escuchar una voz detrás de el.

-¿Ao?

-Sou, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?Pensé que ya estabas en casa.

-Eh...oh, bueno. Estoy buscando a Shino.

Ao sonrió burlón.

-Ya somos dos.

Sousuke se mostró preocupado.

-¿A...pasado algo?

El mayor de los gemelos llevó la mirada hacia un lado. Y susurró con voz cansada.

-Natsumi me la estaba chupando y Shino nos ha visto.

El rostro de Sousuke se mostró incrédulo Todo se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti? -preguntó con naturalidad mientras se llevaba las manos al bolsillo del pantalón.

Sousuke apretó los puños con fuerza y ocultó su mirado tras el flequillo. Ao lo iba a matar si se enteraba. Y en un casi inaudible tono, susurró:

-Lo he besado. -indicó con la mirada al suelo.- Nos hemos besado.

Ao no parecía nada alterado con ello.

-Bueno...Lo cierto es que yo le robé su primer beso mientras dormía.

-¿Eh?

Shino, quien aun se encontraba escondido, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Su primer beso había sido robado por Ao y el segundo por Sousuke.

-Shino, sabemos que estas ahí. -era la voz de Ao- Creó que ahora sabes como nos sentimos hacía ti

-Shino, -hablaron ambos gemelos a la vez.- Te amamos.

-Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

De alguna manera, Shino se sintió muy feliz. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía que era lo que le ocurría. Todo este tiempo estuvo ignorando los extraños latidos de su corazón. Siempre le había pareció raro el poco interés que tenía hacia las mujeres, le parecían bonitas y delicadas, sí, pero nunca se sintió atraído a ellas de manera sexual. Se puso lentamente de pié, con sus piernas aun temblando. Fue en ese momento cuando también escucho pasos acercarse a el despacio.

-Yo...no se realmente como me siento. Solo se que, de alguna forma, vuestra confesión me ha hecho muy feliz Cuando estoy con vosotros me siento muy feliz y mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

-Sou, Ao, yo os quie-

-Shino. -fue interrumpido. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con ambos jóvenes mirándole directamente a los ojos. Shino se sintió avergonzado y bajo de nuevo la mirada. Sintió como sus manos eran cariñosamente agarradas por las ajenas.

Ambos se acercaron a el y susurraron sensualmente en sus oídos

-Te deseamos.

Shino no tenía ni idea de como todo había acabado así Solo quería regresar rápido a casa después de las clases pero, ahora, su cuerpo se encontraba contra la pared y, ambos jóvenes a los cuales conocía de toda la vida, lo miraban de una forma extraña. Y le gustaba. Se sintió extrañamente bien y no pude hacer más que quedarse quieto mientras ambos repartían pequeños besos por su cuello.

-Sou, ¿aun tienes la llave del almacén? -pregunto separándose a duras penas del delicioso cuello.

-Sí, ¿por que?

Ao sonrió mientras dirigía la mirada al joven que se encontraba completamente apoyado a la pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No creo que Shino pueda aguantar hasta llegar a casa.

Y sin más arrastró a ambos escalera abajo, atravesaron el patio que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío y llegaron al almacén

Una vez que abrieron la puerta y entraron, Sousuke se aproximó hacia las colchonetas y colocó una de estas en el suelo, encendió una pequeña linterna que había encontrado y sentó a Shino en la improvisada cama. Mientras tanto, Ao había cerrado con llave la puerta para evitar que alguien entrase.

Ambos se arrodillaron ante Shino y besaron sus manos con infinito cariño. En un momento de debilidad, Ao aprovechó para besar apasionadamente al menor mientras acariciaba sus cabello aun húmedos. Sousuke no apartó su vista de Shino y agarró su mano con fuerza, sin hacerle daño, tiernamente.

Shino no hacia mas que temblar bajo el apasionado contacto de sus labios. Se notaba que tenía experiencia. Su experta lengua sabía bien donde tocar para tenerlo completamente bajo su control. Sintió como su labio inferior era succionado y mordido. Su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse más y más y su pene necesitaba de ciertos mimos.

Sousuke, dándose cuenta de ello, acaricio sobre la tela del pantalón la erección Shino abrió rápidamente los ojos por el repentino contacto y miró a Sousuke. El por su parte sonrió débilmente y siguió acariciando la erección Se apostaba lo que fuera a que ya estaba húmedo.

-Te haremos sentir muy bien, Shino.

Con un rápido movimiento despojó al menor de su camisa y acaricio tentadoramente uno de sus pezones para, a continuación, lamerlo lentamente con su lengua, trazando pequeños círculos a su alrededor.

-¡Ah..! es-spera un momento...¡Ahh..!

Shino intento apartar la cabeza de Ao de su pecho pero fue completamente en vano. No tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera podía hacer un intento por callar los vergonzosos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios una y otra vez.

Busco con la mirada a Sousuke pero no lo encontró. Entonces sintió unas manos en su cintura y un calor en su espalda. Giró un poco la cabeza para encontrase con el pecho de Sou. Shino no sabía en que momento había llegado allí.

Lo próximo que sintió fue como le desabrochaban el cinturón y una traviesa mano se colaba entre su ropa interior.

-¡Uaa! -gimió sorprendido- ¡Ah! ¡Ahh!

-Estas tan húmedo, Shino. -susurró la voz de Sousuke en su oído

La cálida mano tocaba suavemente su pene, dándole placer pero no el suficiente como para correrse. Sus dedos apretaron suavemente la punta, empapándolos del líquido preseminal.

Ao se separó de sus pezones erectos y completamente húmedos por la saliva.

-Shino, quítate los pantalones y ponte a cuatro. -ordenó al menor, este, avergonzado, hizo lo que le dijo, dejando al descubierto el blanco trasero y poniéndose en cuatro, dándole la espalda a Sousuke quien le miraba sin pestañear.- Sousuke, prepáralo.

El joven trago pesadamente y acaricio el trasero de Shino, comprobando que era tan suave como se lo había imaginado tantas veces. A continuación le separó las nalgas, dejando al descubierto la rosada entrada. Shino se sobresalto por el contacto tan directo en su entrada con el frio aire, su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, aunque también estaba algo asustado.

-¡Aaahh! -gimió fuertemente al sentir algo cálido y húmedo rozando su entrada.

-Tienes que aguantarlo. No tenemos lubricante. -dijo Ao.

La cálida lengua de Sousuke dibujaba pequeños círculos alrededor de la entrada, y luego, con cuidado, fue metiendo su lengua dentro de ella, saboreandola como si se tratase del más delicioso dulce. Se separó cuando comprobó que estaba bien húmeda e introducio un dedo en su interior, moviendolo dentro y fuera, haciendo círculos en su interior.

El almacén se lleno de sonidos obscenos y de los gemidos de Shino, quien había dejado de ocultarlos hace mucho.

-Shino.-susurró Sousuke en su oído-Voy a meterla, ¿está bien?

Shino le miró con ojos llorosos y el rostro rojo.

-S-sí...

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, Sousuke fue metiendo lentamente el pene en su interior.

Hace tiempo, Sousuke había escuchado que si se le preparaba adecuadamente antes del sexo, el pasivo no tendría por que sufrir ningún dolor, con esto en mente había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para prepararlo correctamente. Lo menos que quería era hacerle daño.

Shino, por su parte, se sentía extraño. No era dolor, no, era más bien la extraña sensación de algo en su culo. Era raro, incluso un poco molesto, pero no dolía como creía que lo haría.

El sonido de una cremallera al ser bajada llamó la atención de Shino, quien levantó la cabeza buscando al causante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ao quien sonrió y, con un suave movimiento de mano, acercó la cabeza de Shino hacia su entrepierna. Se había estado aguantando hace rato y la erección que tenía ya empezaba a ser dolorosa. Al principio pensó en masturbarse el mismo pero, al encontrarse su mirado con la de Shino cambió de opinión.

-¿Ao? Esto es-¡Ahh!

La embestida que le había dado Sousuke le había pillado desprevenido. No sabía exactamente donde le había dado pero sin duda alguna le había vuelto loco.

El interior de Shino le apretaba tan deliciosamente que continuo embistiendole, los gemidos del menor, su piel caliente y sus mejillas rojas le estaban volviendo loco.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco y, en algún momento, había cogido el pene de Ao entre sus manos. Sentir la textura en su boca era mucho más intenso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Por la mente de los gemelos había pasado el mismo pensamiento:

"_La fiesta no había hecho más que empezar"_

* * *

_Y se acabo! Este es primer oneshot que escribo … y también el primer lemon _

_Aun tengo que mejorar bastante y, bueno, "La practica hace al maestro" ¿no?_

_Al terminar de escribir todo esto me di cuenta de que había hecho a Ao un poco bastante OC._

_LO SIENTO MUCHO._

_Quizás más adelante haga una nueva versión de "Juego de tres" más que nada para mejorarlo, pero eso será más adelante._

_Bueno, eso es todo :)_

_Gracias por pasaros a leer._

_Hasta pronto!_


End file.
